Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-2233287-20150313084943/@comment-2233287-20150313093049
I came off mobile to type this reply because I have some FEELINGS about Calzona and the plane crash omg I always thought it was weird, too, that Callie was acting as if she was apart of the survivors, and I was wondering why she was there earlier, but it makes sense if she was Mark's proxy. Her trying to influence the group at times was annoying bc why are you making decisions, you weren't there. And I can tell that Arizona hadn't fully moved on from the leg thing because even at Bailey's wedding, she was having an issue with the shoes, but she seemed to be making an effort to move forward, y'know? okay need to rant about calzona/place crash now. I feel so confliced about this situation because I understand both of their perspectives so well. Callie had to deal with a stubborn, ungrateful wife for half a year who wouldn't talk to her, didn't help with Sophia, and fought her every step in the way to the road to recovery. When Arizona was in the dark place, she wasn't the woman that Callie fell in love with, and I think Callie mainly felt obligated to take care of her for their family. She was hoping old Ariona would eventually pop up, and I think that's what drove her to really keep pushing. I get it that she was sick of the awful treatment and was the only one taking care of three people (including herself), while at the same time grieving for Mark, her best friend. Arizona didn't help her at all and that wasn't fair to Callie. At the same time, I understand why Arizona was acting the way she did. She didn't see a purpose in life and was married to the woman, who she held responsible for losing her leg, who made the medical decision that would affect her the rest of her life that she never wanted. I really don't think Arizona wanted to live without her leg, but she never had a choice and was forced into living (i don't think callie could have handled losing her and mark tho). Like it was just a really shitty situation. I understand why Callie finally snapped at her and that scene when they were crying in the shower was great bc you could really sense that tension so well between them. As you mentioned, Arizona loved heelying around and just having the opportunity to play with her kids, which she couldn't do as well without her leg. She felt like she lost a very important piece of herself in that plane crash and the months after, and it's understandable why she had so much self-pity. I get it, but I agree with Callie that she needed to step up and live with what happened. She needed to be a mother for Sophia. and Callie needed someone to be there for her, since she lost everyone else. don't spoil anything for me omg is there more drama